dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Morginaian (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!" Fanga: "The Redemption Round Begins" |Race=Morginian |Gender= |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 740 (Fanga) Age 778 (Anime) |Status= Erased from Existence |Address=Mogina |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Chief Morginian (リーダー モギーナ星人 Rīdā Mogīna-seijin) is the leader of a species cave dwelling aliens and the strongest among them. Appearance In his base form; Chief Morginaian is a muscular, yellowish neon green cave-like alien. He has two sets of arms and eyes. He wears a caveman tunic with a rugged, furry scarf around his neck. He carries a long makeshift hammer on his back. Biography Dragon Ball Super On Planet Mogina, his species were trying to kill a dinosaur in order to use as food, however, they were easily defeated. Chief Morginaian appeared and easily defeated it. He was confronted by Whis while taking the food away who wanted to give the meet to Beerus, but the Chief refused to listen and tried to attack him in his Battle Mode, but Beerus arrived before the battle could begin. Beerus and Chief battle briefly where he was easily defeated and then killed when Beerus decided to destroy the planet after not wanting the meat anymore. Dragon Ball Advanced Before going to sleep; Beerus confronted the species in order for them to give him some dinosaur meat, but the Chief refused his request and attempted to fight him only to be easily defeated. Beerus destroyed his planet as a result of his behaviour and left to return to his planet. Sometime before Beerus' arrival; Chief Morginaian was invited to participate in the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. However, his team lost to 27th team and was allowed to participate in the Redemption Round after Goku Black: GT changed the round to the 20-Team Round. He was selected to represent his team and fought against Raimeihan. The Chief overpowered Raimeihan with his Battle Mode, however, after Raimeihan ate a fruit called the Nightmare Fruit - the Chief's battle mode; the Chief was easily overpowered. However, he managed to result in a draw after destroying a section of the Cell Games' ring on the Third Floor to forcing them both out of the ring as a result of falling into the water below. Power Chief Morginaian was no match for Beerus while he was able to overpower Raimeihan's base form while being completely overwhelmed by his Nightmare Fruit transformation. Techniques and Special Abilities *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Electric Shock - In his Battle Mode; he can fire arcs of lightning from his horn. *Fire Breath - Chief Morginaian is capable of breathing a stream of fire from his mouth. Transformation Battle Mode Chief Morginaian possesses the ability to transform which Whis calls a "Battle Mode" (戦闘モード Sentō Mōdo). In his Battle Mode, his skin tone becomes dark red and he grows bigger and heavier, with his muscle tone becoming even more noticeable. Two fangs on his bottom set of teeth grow in size, sticking out of his mouth. His tunic now only covers his bottom area and the horns on his head increase in size, the side horns extending out to the point where they look similar to a bull's horns. He also gains black armbands above his hands and feet. The claws on his feet become much sharper and longer as well. Equipment *Stone Hammer - A makeshift hammer that Chief uses as his weapon. Battles Dragon Ball Super *Chief Morginaian (Battle Mode) vs. Beerus ' Dragon Ball Advanced ' *Chief Morginaian (Battle Mode) vs. Raimeihan (Base/Nightmare Fruit) Category:Characters Category:Erased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Canon Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters